


The eyes Are The Windows To The Soul.

by larrydestielinson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: but kinda sorta wincest, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:25:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrydestielinson/pseuds/larrydestielinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam really loves Dean's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The eyes Are The Windows To The Soul.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for sammyxinterrupted on tumblr! She had a 'Make me cry with my ships' thing up, and I tried!

Sam often got preoccupied by Dean's eyes. 

A bright hunter green, Dean's favorite color to be exact. 

He’d stare and get transfixed just by the way the light would catch them, and turn them the slightest bit hazel. 

Sam always found it funny that Dean's eyes were the same as his favorite color, but only he could be so lucky. 

But if Sam was being honest, he'd have to say he was the lucky one, to be blessed with such a great big brother. 

Sometimes Dean would catch Sam staring, and give him a strange look, but Sam couldn't find it in himself to keep from gazing at his brother. 

Dean had always done everything for Sam, every time Dean went out, Sam did too. 

His brother was the coolest guy in school. He got all the girls, albeit Sam hid his jealousy, he was happy for his brother. 

Sometimes Sam would notice actual happiness on Dean’s face. 

Not false, like almost every other time. 

It broke Sam’s heart that Dean wouldn’t hold his stare in public, or give him the tight brotherly hugs Sam was most fond of, but he understood. 

Sammy was just his little brother, Dean would never look at him the way he looked at Lisa, or at Cassie… 

Yet it didn’t keep him from hoping…. Sam wouldn't ever tell his brother this, but Dean’s eyes were his favorite color too...

**Author's Note:**

> It's really short guys, Sorry!


End file.
